<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Ties by hey_jude693</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936461">Family Ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693'>hey_jude693</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent Stone is a foster father, Agent Stone tries to get Robotnik to interact with his daughter, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, But I want to be a good foster parent, But dang do I have a good laugh reading them later, Character with ADD, Character with depression, Characters With Insomnia, Characters with trauma, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Going to Pride, I know nothing abobut the foster system, I won't go into to much detail, I'm projecting in to Stone, I've accepted the headcanon that Stones first name is Aban, I've been doing this for how many months now and I still can't fucking tag, M/M, Maddie is a sweetheart, Mushroom Planet, Possible smut, Recreational Drug Use, Robotnik and Stone's Daughter are smart, Robotnik and Stone's daughter smoke weed together, Robotnik doesnt know emotions, Robotnik gets stuck on Mushroom Planet, Robotnik is a lot nicer to Stone, Robotnik wants nothing to do with her, STONE'S DAUGHTER IS DEFINITELY NOT BASED ON ME AHAHA, She hates him too, Sonic wants nothing to do with him, Stone adopts his foster daughter, Stone is a simp for Robotnik, Stone is okay with it don't worry, Stone tries to get the Wachowski's to help, Then they bond, Tom is a simp for Maddie, Toxic Homes, Wow, and then he hates it, characters with anxiety, drug mention, how creative, then he learns love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aban Stone wants nothing more than to have a happy family with his daughter and Dr. Robotnik. But Ivo Robotnik would rather die than admit he would love to be happy with his assistant and try to get along with his daughter. Jude Stone is happy with her new dad, but would rather have Robotnik die at the hands of his own creations than be in the same room as him.</p><p>Will Aban be able to fix this and have the happy family he dreams of? Or will he have to suffer with his two favorite people fighting all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Maddie Wachowski &amp; Tom Wachowski, Tom Wachowski/Maddie Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Stone tried to keep his cool when Dr. Robotnik called him into work that day, hoping he could get out before his daughter arrived at his house. He had gotten a call earlier that his foster daughter would be arriving at his house that day. He was excited to meet her. He was sent her file a week earlier and heard about how horrible her last home was. He was determined to make her feel welcome and safe. He wanted to wait a week before he introduced her to Robotnik. He can be a bit much and he didn't want to scare her, nor did he want to make Robotnik upset. "Stone? What's going on with you? You've been distracted all day." The doctor asked, pulling Stone out of his thoughts. Robotnik turned to face Stone. He opened his mouth to say something to Stone, but Stone's phone started ringing. Stone checked the caller ID and immediately gasped. "Sir I'm sorry I have to go!" Stone exclaimed, running out of the door without hearing Robotnik's answer. Robotnik sighed but let him go. Something was clearly bothering Stone and he couldn't be bothered to deal with his human emotions interfering with his work.</p><p>Stone rushed to his car and sped his way to his house. The woman on the phone stated that she would be arriving with his foster daughter in 10 minuets. Robotnik's lab was 25 minuets away from his house, and he was praying that no cops would pull him over for speeding. Apparently, luck was on his side, because he made it back to his house just as his foster daughter was pulling up. He parked and got out of the car. "Hi, i'm so sorry, I was just at work when I got your call." He apologized to the woman who was driving as she got out of her car. She laughed and shrugged. "Oh don't even worry about it! At least you're here. I've sometimes had to wait hours with the child for the parents, so don't even stress." Stone nodded and sighed. "Well, I'm glad I'm not late then. Should I help with her stuff?" Stone asked. The woman shook her head. "Oh, no don't worry about it. Her and I have got it. Right Ju-..oh." The woman turned around, looking around the car. "She's not out of the car yet..One moment please. Why don't you go unlock the door and wait for us there? I don't want to overwhelm her by having you just looming over her once she gets out." Stone nodded and walked to hid door and waited inside once unlocking it.</p><p>Stone was getting a call from Robotnik. He groaned, knowing that Robotnik was calling him back to the lab. He reluctantly silenced his phone and placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked up to see the woman and his foster daughter walking up to the door. The woman placed the two bags she was holding on the ground near Stone's feet and moved out to wrap her arms around the younger girl. "Jude, I'd like you to meet your foster parent. This is Mr. Stone." She said kindly. Jude looked up at him and waved. Stone waved back. "Hi Jude. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile. Jude nodded. He then noticed the headphones in her ears and chuckled. "I guess she isn't one for conversation's huh?" He joked with the woman. She sighed. "Give her some time. Her last home was pretty bad. She's a really sweet girl but she's dealing with some things mentally. Just, try to make her feel welcome." Stone nodded. "Don't worry, this house is probably the safest house I've ever been in, thanks to my boss." </p><p>The woman nodded and tapped Jude's shoulder. Jude turned to look at her and took out one of her earbuds. "Hey, I'm leaving now okay. You have my number if you ever need anything. Please, wait a week to call me. I don't want any false calls from you. I have enough of those already." Jude let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Okay. You know I wont anyways." The woman smiled. "Yes, but still. Please be nice to Mr. Stone." Jude nodded. "I will." The woman pulled Jude into a hug. "Good. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too." Jude said quietly as they pulled away. "Alright. Take good care of her Mr. Stone." The woman said, walking to the door. "I will, no need to worry." He answered. The woman waved goodbye and got into her car. Stone closed the door and turned to Jude. "Would you like some help with your things?" He asked, noticing her struggling to grab all three of her bags. "Umm..maybe just a bit." She answered timidly. He smiled and grabbed the bag she was struggling with and the other she was holding out in her other hand.</p><p>He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs and down the hall to her room. "Here we are. I have two master bedrooms in this house so you have your own bathroom. Just place your bags down and I'll give you a tour of the house." Jude was in awe. "Woah..it's huge in here.." Stone chuckled. "Yeah, I hope you like it though. It's pretty bare, but we can fill it with more things later on." Jude nodded and placed her bags down, turning to follow Stone around the house.</p><p>----------------</p><p>"And that's our house." Stone said as he was showing Jude the living room. Jude looked at him curious. "Our? Do you have a wife or girlfriend?" She asked. Stone laughed and shook his head. "Oh! No no no I'm gay." He answered. Jude nodded. "Okay, so do you have a husband or boyfriend?" She asked. Stone once again shook his head. "No, just you and me. That's what I meant by 'our'. You're living here now so this is your house too. I know your last family was rough to live with but I promise you that I am calm and understanding. If you need something, don't feel afraid to ask. Even for your hygiene! I will gladly go to the store and get you whatever you need so please, don't risk your health safety because you're scared. If you can't ask in person, send me a text or write a note." Jude nodded, smiling at Stone. "Thank you..So far this is a much better environment to be in." She answered.</p><p>They smiled at each other for a moment before Stone's phone started ringing again. He looked at the called ID and groaned. "Give me two seconds Jude." He said before answering his phone. <em>"AGENT STONE! YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME ALL DAY THEN YOU RUN OUT ON ME? ARE YOU BRAINDEAD?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  </em>Was heard from Stone's phone. Jude looked at him curiously. "Dr. I'm sorry but I'm doing some family things right now. I promise I will be at work with your latte in the morning. If it's an actual emergency, please call me. Good night Dr. Robotnik." Stone answered calmly and hung up. He threw his phone on the couch and collapsed to the ground. "Holy fuck...holy mother fuck..." Stone muttered to himself. Jude got down on her knees beside him. "Hey..hey are you okay? Was that your boss? You were awesome standing up to him!" She tried to console. Stone was in shock at his own actions. "No no no Jude, you don't understand..I've never done that before..I will be so glad if I'm not fired tomorrow morning..Robotnik doesn't take well to being told off and now by his assistant?? He's gonna have my head on a silver platter!"</p><p>Jude sat and helped Stone calm down. She kept telling him that everything would be okay, that Robotnik was over exaggerating. Stone knew she didn't know Robotnik like he did, but hearing her words helped calm him. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself. "Thanks Jude. I hope you're right." She smiled at him and both stood up off the floor. Stone checked the time on his watch and saw that it was 5:30. "Hey, are you getting hungry?" He asked. Jude nodded in response. "Okay. Is there anything in particular you want to eat? I was just going to order pizza." Stone asked. Jude smiled softly. "Pizza sounds good." Stone nodded, picking up his phone and relaxing to see no texts from Robotnik. He knew he would be able to make it up to him tomorrow, hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Stone was dreading going to work the next morning, but he knew he had to.  He woke up at 5 and got himself ready for the day. He would wake Jude up at 6:30 and bring her with him to the lab at 7:30. He knew now that he had told off Robotnik, he was going to be demanding to know what these "family things" were. Stone had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen and found Jude sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. "Oh..hi." She said when she saw him. He looked at her with confusion. He checked his watch to see it was only 5:20am. "Uh, hey. What are you doing up? I would've thought you would still be sleeping." He stated. Jude shrugged. "Insomnia's a bitch y'know? I got a new record of 3 hours so that's something." She answered. Stone stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "You..have insomnia?" He asked. She nodded and scooped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Stone grabbed a plate and put two pieces of toast in the toaster before turning back to Jude. "So..what does that mean? I'm sorry, I've never experienced it." He asked. Jude smiled. "No no it's fine. It's just a lack of sleep. Basically meaning that it's hard for me to sleep. I can, but it's a big struggle for me most nights. Others I fall asleep with no problem. Most of the time I don't fall asleep until the morning or I don't sleep at all." She explained.</p><p>Stone nodded. "I see." He responded. Jude stood up and placed her bowl in the sink just as Stone's toast was ready. "Hey, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to bring you with me to work today. You don't have to talk to me or Dr. Robotnik, but I do need to bring you with me. Is that okay?" Stone explained. Jude hesitantly nodded and Stone smiled. "Great, go get dressed then. And pack a bag of things to keep yourself occupied while we're there." Jude nodded again and walked off to her room. Stone sighed, he was hoping to get her used to living with him before getting her used to Robotnik. Since she was up that meant he could head to the lab early and hopefully talk to Robotnik, or at least bring him a latte that said "I'm sorry for being an imbecile and ignoring you but here's the reason why." He got two to-go cups ready and started on the latte's as he ate his toast.</p><p>Jude came down 15 minutes later, dressed and with a bag over her shoulder, phone in and and one earbud in her ear. Stone smiled at her and went back to the latte's. "Hey, do you like latte's?" He asked, placing the lid on Robotnik's cup and reaching for the lid for his. Jude shrugged. "I've never had one..I'm not a big coffee fan, I prefer tea. Unless its French Vanilla coffee, then I will chug it." She answered. Stone chuckled and turned to her, holding out his cup. "Would you like to try? I make my latte's from scratch." Jude looked up from her phone and gave him a questioning look, but took the cup and took a sip. "Holy shit! This is amazing!" She exclaimed, handing the cup back to Stone. "You think so? Robotnik says their good too." He said with a smile as he turned to grab the other cup. "If you want I can make you one tomorrow." He offered. Jude smiled, "Sure, that sounds great, thank you." Stone smiled and nodded before motioning for her to follow him to the car.</p><p>The car ride to the lab was quiet. With Stone being nervous and Jude listening to her music, neither really wanted to have a conversation. Stone could hear Jude's music through her headphones. He found it quiet funny that she was listening to something very happy, despite looking very punk. With her snake bites, blood red dyed hair, pale skin, ripped black jeans, band shirt, jean jacket with patches and black high top converse, you would think that she would listen to music with screaming about how shit the government is and how everything is corrupt, but she was bopping her head to something very happy. Stone could make out the words "Show Stopping Number." and "Working Boys." He chuckled to himself, he didn't like profiling anyone, but as an agent it was his job. When he pulled up to the lab it was 6am. He tapped Jude's shoulder and told her they had arrived. As they were walking up, he heard the song change, it sounded dark and heavy. He chuckled once more at the drastic change between the two songs. Stone typed in the code to get into the lab and had Jude walk in first.</p><p>Just as they had both stepped inside, a Badnik was in front of Jude's face, scanning her. Jude gasped and tensed as the Badnik scanned her. "Shit." Stone muttered to himself. He pulled Jude close to him and drew the Badniks attention to him. "Hey! It's okay, she's with me. It's me, Agent Stone. She's safe, I repeat, she is safe. Do not fire." He spoke sternly to the Badnik, who simply made a small ding and flew back to it's station. Jude let out a breath she was holding in. "What the fuck is that?" She asked in a hushed tone, holding the earbuds that were in her ears in her hand. "A Badnik. They're all around the lab. Don't worry, they upload who is in the lab and if they are safe or not, in case other Badnik's need to come in and help. It's registered that you are with me, therefore you are safe to be here. Dr. Robotnik has then=m for protection when I'm not here. And when I am here. He likes to think he can replace me with robots, but I think if that was true, I would've been fired years ago when he first created the Badniks. Come, I'll introduce you two." Stone explained and waved his hand in order for Jude to follow. She took a hesitant step forward but continued to follow him, looking around her for more Badniks.</p><p>Stone and Jude both walked down the stairs into Robotnik's lab, where Queen was currently blasting from. Stone typed a pin into the keypad beside the door and had Jude walk in first. She walked and looked around the whole lab while bopped her head lightly, having put her earbuds back in. She hadn't realized that Robotnik had his face right in front of hers until she turned to the left. "OH FUCKING CHRIST!!" She yelled and jumped backwards, causing her to trip over some spare parts lying on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed as she fell onto her back, still staring up at Robotnik, who she now realized was aiming a gun at her head. "Doctor wait!!" Stone shouted, running in front of Jude, forcing Robotnik to bring his gaze up to Stone. "Stone...did you bring her here?" Robotnik asked calmly with an undertone of venom. Stone sighed. "Yes doctor. This is what my family business was yesterday." Stone lowered Robotnik's gun and turned to help Jude up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders once she was standing. "This is my foster daughter, Jude. She arrived yesterday. I brought her here today because I knew you would be demanding to know why I was, as you would say, a useless imbecile who lets my emotions get the best of me." Stone explained. Robotnik opened his mouth to say something but Stone stopped him before he could. "And, here is you latte sir. I figured you would like to have your latte first before you start yelling. But I do suggest you leave Jude out of it, she has no part in this." Stone said nonchalantly as he handed Robotnik his latte. Robotnik huffed and took the latte, putting the gun down on a table beside them. He took a sip and smiled down, very slightly. Had Stone not been paying attention, he would've missed it.</p><p>Robotnik cleared his throat. "Your latte is adequate as always Stone. Thank you. As for you." He said, turning to Jude. "I..suppose I am..regretful for pointing a gun in your face with no information as to who you are. I tend to react in the moment without thinking when it comes to unauthorized personnel in my lab." Robotnik grimace as he spoke. He wasn't one for apologies but he knew Stone would be upset if he didn't. Stone smiled at his form of an apology. Jude nodded. "I'll take that as an apology. It's fine. I read a lot of articles about you last night so I'm not totally surprised by your reaction." She replied while putting her earbuds back in and restarting her music. Stone turned to Robotnik. "Sir? Do you have anywhere Jude can sit? She won't be a bother. Just somewhere comfortable for her to sit with a plugin while we do our work." Stone asked. Robotnik nodded and walked off to show Stone where Jude could stay. It was a small relaxation area that Robotnik had created for when he needed a small, 30 minute nap after four days without sleep and Stone was bugging him about it. It was near Robotnik's desk and was in eyesight of Stone's desk. Stone thanked the doctor and brought Jude over to the spot. Robotnik just nodded and walked to his desk. He tried to make it look like he definitely wasn't eavesdropping.</p><p>"Okay, you all set? You need anything else? I could move you closer to my desk if this is a problem?" Stone worried. Jude huffed out a laugh. "It's okay. It's great. I can see where you're sitting so I'm not worried. If I need you I'll call for you or shoot you a text." She replied. Stone nodded and smiled. "Okay. Please don't be afraid to ask where anything is. You can either ask me, or Robotnik. He may seem scary and his answer will probably be him calling you a worthless human and saying his robots are better or something along those lines before he answers so, just ignore him." Stone replied happily. Jude gave him a concerned look and leaned in closer. "Really?" She asked in a hushed tone. Stone nodded and opened his mouth to continue but Jude cut him off. "This is the guy you love? I'm sorry Mr. Stone but I believe you can do better.." She said, glancing over at Robotnik to make sure he didn't hear her.</p><p>But he had. He tried to keep a neutral expression and pretended to work on his documents, but a part of him that he never dared explore, let alone know it existed was pulling at his heart and made him feel sick. Was he really that bad?? So bad that a child knew that what Stone was feeling was wrong? Robotnik sighed, causing Stone and Jude to look up at him. He ran his hands through his hair. "Are you alright sir?" Stone asked. Robotnik turned to him and gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah! Yeah just..these dumb reports you know? Stupid government." Robotnik lied. Stone bought it and nodded. "Yes, I understand completely, but you need to get the reports done so we can still get funding for your amazing creations, Sir." Stone responded with a smile. Robotnik nodded and turned back to his computer. He wasn't looking at reports, he got those done last night. He was now focusing on security cameras and past footage of him yelling at Stone. He had shoved him against walls, told him to pin himself to walls, shouted abuse a meter away from his face, was downright awful to him, yet the man still loved him? And Robotnik dared to try to say he loved him back? This wasn't right. That's not supposed to be right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stone get up and he assumed he had walked over to his desk. Robotnik grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note to the girl sitting next to him. He handed it to her and awaited her response.</p><p>Jude saw the paper land on her shoe and looked up at the doctor, who was ignoring her gaze. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper.</p><p>
  <strong>Jude,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know Stone has feelings for me and I regret to say that I have feelings for him. I know the way I treat him is unacceptable. Is it possible, with you being a female and knowing emotions and whatnot, that you would help me to control my feelings so if he and I were to ever be in a relationship, it would be acceptable.</strong>
</p><p>Jude scoffed, reached into her bag and grabbed a pencil and wrote back, placing the note on Robotnik's desk once she was done. Robotnik grabbed the paper instantly and was disappointed by the response.</p><p>
  <em>You're fucking delusional if you think I'm gonna help you. You've been abusing this man for years, but all of a sudden you now want to better yourself?? You had years, years to do that but now because I'm here you want to put on a show and make me trust you, only for all our hard work to be for nothing once you start abusing him again? Fat chance asshole. And just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm "in touch" with my emotions. I am probably the worst when it comes to emotions. If you genuinely cared for Stone, you would've stopped this bullshit years ago. Sorry, but you're not getting any help from me. Honestly, Stone could do better than you.</em>
</p><p>Robotnik felt his anger rise as he read the note. He turned to Jude and was trying hard not to blow up on her in front of Stone. Jude looked up at him and shrugged. Robotnik grimaced and turned back to his computer. The two ignored each other for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone sighed as he stretched. He had just finished his reports and it was currently 12:45pm and he figured that both Jude and Robotnik would be wanting some lunch soon. He turned to look over to wear Jude was sitting to see that she wasn't there. Robotnik was still at his desk looking at his new designs for his Badniks, but he looked angry so Stone figured it was best to not disturb him. Stone turned to his other side to see Jude there. She had her back turned to him and looked to be dancing. Stone chuckled to himself as he watched. He could see that she was absolutely horrible at dancing, but that didn't stop her. Stone knew she was having fun so he left her to do her thing. She stopped her dancing and sat down on the couch in front of her, so he figured that her song was done. She took her earbuds out and looked up at him, wide-eyed. "...Did you see any of that?" She asked, looking embarrassed. Stone shook his head. "No, I didn't see anything." He lied, but Jude bought it and calmed down a bit. "Hey, are you hungry?" He asked. Jude nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry." She replied. Stone nodded and stood up, turning to the doctor. "Dr. Robotnik? Would you like me to make you anything in particular for lunch?" He asked. Robotnik didn't turn around. "No Stone. Whatever you'd like. But while you're in the kitchen, can you check on Badnik number 825? They aren't responsive and I need to know that they're okay." Robotnik requested. Stone nodded. "Of course sir! I'm sure they're fine but I will check for you." Stone then turned to Jude. "Would you like to come help me make lunch? Or do you want to stay here?" He asked. Jude immediately rushed to his side. "I'll go with you." She said quickly. Stone smiled at her and nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the lab and to the kitchen.</p><p>Stone let go of Jude and walked over to where 825 was supposed to be. He didn't find them in their station but he heard a small scraping behind the fridge. Stone peeked behind the fridge and saw them. "Hey there. Are you stuck?" He asked the robot, who made a distressed beep in response. "It's okay 825, I'll get you out of there." He motioned for Jude to come over and help move the fridge a bit to help get them out. 825 tried to fly but didn't get far off of the ground before falling back down. They made a sound of defeat and Stone didn't know what to do. "Here, help move the fridge a bit more and I'll try to go back there and help them." Jude said. Stone nodded and they moved the fridge a bit more. Jude went behind the fridge as far as she could and reached out for 825. They saw her try to reach for them and they reached out one of their legs. She grabbed the leg and tried to pull 825 out. She didn't want to pull to hard and break their leg off, but she eventually got them out. Jude held 825 in her arms as she stepped out from behind the fridge. Stone sighed and smiled down at 825. "You can't go one week without getting yourself in trouble, can you?" He asked the Badnik. 825 beeped sadly and Stone just chuckled. "I'm gonna get started on lunch. Can you go take 825 down to Robotnik? The code for the door is 314159." Stone asked Jude as he turned to the cabinets, grabbing some things to start lunch. Jude sighed but agreed.</p><p>She walked down the stairs and punched the code into the lab. "Hey, I got 825. Where do you want me to put them?" She asked as she opened the door. She looked up to Robotnik's desk to see that he wasn't there. She looked around and couldn't find him. She just shrugged and walked over to his desk, setting 825 down there. She examined them and how damaged they were. "Hmm..it looks like it's just your propeller. Do you know where Robotnik's tools are?" She asked the small bot. 825 beeped and pointed on of their legs to the drawer to the left of Jude. She opened the drawer and grabbed some tools to get started. "Okay, I'll have to tell Robotnik about this." She muttered to herself as she removed 825's propeller to fix it. "Tell me what?? And why are you destroying my Badnik?!" Robotnik boomed as he entered the lab, seeing Jude work on 825. Jude sighed but didn't turn to him. "I'm fixing their propeller. I've been taking robotics for years and one of the kids I knew loved mechanics and taught me quite a bit. I was thinking that if you were to use aluminum alloy, the Badnik's would be a hell of a lot stronger, and lighter too." She explained as she reattached 825's propeller. Robotnik just scoffed, but walked over to his desk and pulled up the blueprints for his newest Badniks. He examined them, and with the idea Jude had for aluminum alloy, she was right. "Holy shit." He muttered to himself. Jude turned to him and smirked. "What? Did you realize I'm right?" She joked. Robotnik turned to her and scowled. "NO! I just...NEVERMIND!" He shouted. Jude jumped when he started screaming, but tried to calm herself down. "Okay well...I-I'm gonna go...check on Stone.." She stuttered and bolted out of the lab.</p><p>Robotnik rolled his eyes at her reaction. He turned to the blueprints and added in the suggestion Jude gave. He closed down the blueprints and turned to the camera footage. He saw Stone and Jude hugging. Robotnik was about to scoff, but Stone looked genuinely worried for her. This made Robotnik curious. He saw Stone let go of Jude, say something to Jude and then walk off. A few moments later, Stone was in the lab. "What is the matter with you??" Stone asked the doctor. Robotnik turned to Stone and was about to respond with something witty, but the look of pure anger on Stone's face made him stop. "This poor girl has trauma from her past homes. You yelling at her, for no reason, triggered some of those memories for her!!" Stone exclaimed, walking closer to Robotnik. Robotnik didn't know what to say. "You can yell and take your anger out on me, and call me an imbecile and a stupid human being, whose life is worth nothing and never will be worth anything because I can take it! I've been dealing with your bullshit for three years now, so trust me! I can take it." Stone yells. He grabbed the front of Robotnik's shirt and pulled his face close to his. "But you, you fucking leave her out of it. She's gone through enough bullshit and I'm genuinely trying to make her life better, not force her to remember those traumatic things that happened." Stone said, venom lacing his voice. Robotnik was shocked by Stone's sudden actions and nodded immediately. Stone let Robotnik go and walked back to the kitchen. Robotnik turned back to his desk, smoothing out his shirt and reexamining everything that happened. When Stone and Jude came back with lunch, Robotnik quietly thanked Stone for cooking. Stone said nothing in response. </p><p>Robotnik didn't speak to either for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi so this is kinda bad, I have a bit of writers block right now. idk if I ever said but Jude is based off of me. I have been through a bit of trauma, so yeah. I can't handle being yelled at, for no reason. It reminds me of the roommate mom and I had last summer who attacked the both of us. I usually start crying while I'm being yelled at, or i have no emotion until the person yelling walks away and then I start crying. So yeah, just a bit of context! I hope you guys liked this chapter anyways, I actually tried due to my lack of motivation and creativity. Please leave comments so I know what you guys liked and what you would like to see next!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'm sorry i took so long but basically, Robotnik and Jude share a moment and are civil with each other and then Jude plays some music woo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude didn't know when she fell asleep, but apparently she had. She remembered that she was struggling writing music for a song, so she closed her notebook, turned over to glance at her foster father, then she blinked and now Dr. Robotnik was kneeling beside the couch in front of her. "Wha-?" She groaned out, rubbing her eyes as she looked at him. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier. And I dismissed Stone for the day. He's in the bathroom so you guys can leave soon." He said quietly. Jude sat up and nodded. "'Kay." She mumbled out, getting her things together. She looked around for the rest of her things. "Where's my..?" She continued to look around. "What are you..? Oh! Your ukulele! It's over here" Dr. Robotnik stood up and walked over to his desk where her ukulele was laying. She gave him a questioning look. "Why do you have my ukulele?" She asked, feeling suspicious of him. He forced a smile and looked down at 825. "This little one here decided it would be a smart idea to try and play your ukulele and ended up breaking one of the strings. I fixed it and that was all I did I promise." he explained as he handed her ukulele back to her. She took it carefully and examined it in her hands. He was right, all he did was fix the string. She glanced down at 825, who beeped shyly. She rolled her eyes playfully and bent down, patting their head. "Oh it's fine. Just be careful next time, or get Robotnik to make you your own ukulele that you can't break." She said happily then stood up and packed her Ukulele back in it's bag.</p><p>Dr. Robotnik kicked his feet and stood there awkwardly. "I'm not good with words..so I don't know how to say this..but thanks for the aluminum alloy idea..keep them coming.." He said awkwardly. She nodded and turned to him. "Yeah no problem. Don't yell at me next time and I'll give you my idea." She said, emotionless. Dr. Robotnik felt anger trying to boil in him, but he calmed himself. He was in the wrong here, and he had to understand that. He nodded and gave her finger guns before turning around and groaning. "Finger guns? Really? You idiot!" He muttered to himself. Jude tapped him on the shoulder and he whipped around to look at her. "Hey, it's fine. Finger guns are cool." She giggled lightly and Robotnik smiled, a genuine smile. He felt calmer now and nodded. Stone walked back into the lab and smiled. "Awe, look at you guys getting along!" He cooed, walking over to his desk to grab his things. Jude's face dropped and she stuck out her tongue at Stone. "No we're not, we're just being civil." She explained, walking back over and picking up her bags. "Though, if you ever wanted to teach me more about robotics or be my new robotics teacher Dr. Robotnik, I wouldn't be opposed." She said nonchalantly. </p><p>Both Agent Stone and Dr. Robotnik paused. Agent Stone felt a smile grow on his face, his daughter was finally opening up to the man he cared about. Dr. Robotnik felt honored that she wanted him for a teacher, though he doubted that he would have the patience to teach anyone, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try if she asked. Jude turned back to Stone. "Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded. "Goodnight Doctor! Eat something, will you? You're getting too skinny again." He informed, wrapping his arm around Jude and walking out of the lab, waving goodbye to the doctor. Robotnik waved back lightly. He felt a smile grow on his face. He turned to his computer and pulled up the security footage to make sure they got out of the lab safely. He saw them get into Stone's car and drive off. He smiled and nodded, feeling accomplished. Sure, things didn't work out the best in the beginning but he felt like he made progress with Jude. He only hoped she would open up and they could work together, whether it was on his Badniks or on Robotnik and his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>Jude had one of her earbuds out so she and Stone could talk. "He fixed my ukulele." She said unprompted. They had just been talking about 825 and all the trouble they get themself into. Stone stopped and closed his mouth. "Dr. Robotnik?" He asked. Jude nodded. "Yeah, he said 825 broke the string of my ukulele and he fixed it, and that was it. Nothing else, just fixed it." She said, still feeling perplexed as to how he was so mean earlier to her and then did a full 180. She stopped and thought for a moment. "Can I come with you to work tomorrow?" She asked. Stone still didn't know what to say, he just kept his eyes on the road and thought for a moment. "I uh..Yeah, yeah I don't suppose why not. If you want. I still have to get you registered at your new school but until then you can come with me to work if you'd like. You can also stay in the house by yourself if you want." Stone offered and Jude tensed. "No no..I'll keep going with you..I don't wanna be alone in the house just yet." She admitted and Stone nodded. "Of course! I understand so you can keep coming with me until your ready." Stone said calmly. Jude nodded and smiled, turning back to face the road.</p><p>They finally reached home and Jude smiled. <em>'Home. Yeah, this could be home.'</em> She thought to herself and smiled. They both exited the car and entered the house. It was about 6:25pm, and Stone heard Jude's stomach rumbling. "Someone's hungry." He chuckled and turned to her after closing and locking the door behind him. "What do you want for dinner? I can make something or you can have the leftover pizza or make something for yourself." He suggested. Jude nodded. "I'm just gonna have pizza." She said, walking into the kitchen after taking her shoes off. He nodded and followed her, deciding to have pizza as well.</p><p>Once they were done they both were sitting down on the couch, Jude playing mindlessly on her ukulele and Stone scrolling through his phone. Jude started humming a song to herself then stopped and starred at the strings. She quickly grabbed her phone and went to Google, searching up the chords to the song and smiling. Stone looked over at her as she stared playing and singing.</p><p>
  <em>"I've got those Jet Pack Blues, just like Judy, The kind that makes June feel like September. I'm the last one that you'll ever, remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'm trying to find my piece of mind, behind these two-way highway lines, when the city goes silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ringing in my ears gets violent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's in a long black coat tonight, waiting for me in the downpour outside. She's singing baby come home in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I remember!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby come home! (I remember)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, come home! (I remember)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, come home!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby come home!"</em>
</p><p>Stone clapped as she finished up the song. She jumped and blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh, uh, thanks. I forgot you were there for a second haha." She apologized and Stone kept clapping. "That was amazing! I didn't know you were such a musician!" He praised, moving over to hug her once he was finished clapping for her. She hugged him back and smiled. "Thanks, I literally just learned it now. I guess I pick up quickly." She chuckled and Stone smiled. She put her ukulele down and they continued to chat about music and all of their other shared interests and ended the night by watching 'Haikyuu!!' (Jude's favorite characters are Tsukishima and Asahi if anyone cared) and for the first time in a while, Jude actually got a minimum of 6 hours of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am so so so so so so sorry this took three years for me to upload I had things going on and yknow, covid sucks but it's cool cuz I'm here now I'm sorry that this wasn't the best I'm still getting back in thr groove of things and I gotta plan out how this story is gonna go. By the way! This is set before Sonic is revealed so thats why there's no mention of him yet! OKay cool!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>